Generating Heat
by violentbutgentle
Summary: Trowa and Heero are stuck in a cabin while it's snowing with no source of heat. Yup, thats pretty much it it's a oneshot 3x1, or TrowaxHeero. Enjoy!


Hey, I haven't uploaded anything in awhile so I'm finally getting around to it now that I have a break from school.Well I hope you like it it's a yaoi  
(of course) it's Gundam Wing 3x1 or TrowaxHeero however you want to put it. Enjoy!

Oh, and please no stupid reviews saying how disgusting this is and how I should be ashamed of myself. Cause if you really thought that you wouldn't have read it in the first place!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters in this story. Cause if I did...well lets just say most of the male population probably wouldn't watch it!

By the way thoughts shall be in _italics._

_It was fucking cold!_ That was the only thing Trowa Barton could think of. He had tried to think of something else, tried to keep his mind off the fact that he was sitting in a pair of jeans, a turtleneck, a sweater, and boots in a cabin which temperature was probably 20 degrees below 0. Well, maybe that was exaggerating a bit but, it was still fucking cold!

Lifting his head up Trowa sighed, and looking around the room for some distraction his eyes fell upon the cabin's only other occupant. Heero Yuy. The other man was sitting on the floor his back against the wall on the opposite side of the room from Trowa, due to the mission he was wearing pretty much the exact same thing as the green eyed man. His head was leaning back on the wall and it seemed that his eyes were slowly but surely sliding shut.

The acrobat narrowed his eyes at the "perfect soldier" for a moment there he thought he had caught Heero trembling.

_Naw_ he thought, _Heero Yuy! Trembling! Must be my imagination_.

Moving his eyes over Heero he took in the man's abnormally pale complexion, his half closed eyes, and the fact that his lips appeared to be turning blue. His eyes narrowed further, _There it was again_. he thought, for a split second he swore he saw Heero's shoulders shake a little.

His worry increasing Trowa stood on slightly shaky legs and walked over to the blue eyed man, he crouched down then in front of him. He just sat there for awhile waiting to be acknowledged before deciding that Heero seemed to have not noticed his approach since his eyes had finally lost the battle and were now completely closed.

Lifting one of his hands the green eyed man grasped one of Heero's shoulders and shook it slightly. Heero's head shot up and on instinct he grabbed Trowa's hand and ripped it off his shoulder. He began glaring accusingly at the other man. "What?" he growled out menacingly.

The acrobat just stared at him for awhile he had been on this mission with Heero for almost three weeks now, the man's glares didn't affect him anymore.

Now that he was closer up he confirmed his suspicions Heero really was shaking and it seemed to be getting worse.

"You cold?" he asked. Heero glared harder at him and Trowa held his hands up in defense.

"Right stupid question." he replied.

"Tired?" he questioned recalling the blue eyed mans closed eyes.

"No." answered Heero his glare harsher now and his tone lower.

"Don't lie to me." said Trowa sending a sharp glare right back at the other man.

Heero glared harder at him but soon turned his head away.

"A little." he whispered almost too softly for Trowa to hear.

"But considering the state I'm in and the fact that it's going to get even colder later tonight it's probably best I don't sleep." he said.

The acrobat nodded at him he understood. Heero was already practically freezing and with the lowering temperature he would only get colder if he slept which might cause some complications towards his health. It would be pretty bad if he caught a cold right in the middle of a mission.

The green eyed man looked around himself thinking, they couldn't start a fire it might alert someone to their position, there wasn't a heater for the cabin so they couldn't turn it on, there were no more clothes they had lost nearly all their bags with a small run in with the local authorities and they hadn't gotten them back yet. Looking down the small hall way in the cabin his eyes suddenly stopped on the bedroom door.

_There were some blankets on the bed._ he thought.

An idea suddenly popped into his head it would raise both their temperatures and possibly keep them there. Turning back towards Heero he looked at the shaking, glaring man and sighed, now to convince Heero to do it.

"Heero." he said quietly. The blue eyed man looked up at him he sighed, _How to say this?_ he thought.

"There are some blankets in the bedroom which we can use and the best way to stabilize our temperature is …" he stopped he really had no idea how to say this.

"Is what?" spoke up Heero gruffly his glare returning.

"It's..." Trowa stopped what if Heero thought he had ulterior motives looking down at the glaring man he nearly slapped himself. This was Heero he was talking about the most detached, emotionless person he knew. He probably didn't even know what ulterior motives were even if Trowa had them, which he definitely didn't.

A harsh voice brought him out of his thoughts "Is what? Spit it out already." growled out an aggravated Heero he was starting to lose his patience.

"Body heat." said Trowa finally, "the best way to keep the cold out and the heat in is a buffer as you probably already know, and skin is the best buffer there is if we both strip and get under the covers in the bedroom its possible to raise our temperature some and then stabilize it."

There was a few silent minutes where Trowa just sat there crouched on the floor and Heero sitting as both of them just stared at each other.

Heero broke the silence with a grunt, "hn." The blue eyed man suddenly stood up, but it seemed his legs weren't quite ready for the stress and he had to lean heavily on the wall to keep his balance.

Trowa stood up quickly after him, and rested a hand on the other mans shoulder, "You ok?" he asked.

Heero didn't answer but shrugged off his hand as he began walking out of the room and down the hallway. Once at the bedroom door he opened it, then looked over his shoulder at Trowa who was still standing in the living room.

"Well, you coming?" asked the blue eyed man, as he walked into the bedroom.

The acrobat was startled for a second before following Heero and walking down the hallway and into the bedroom. Inside he was met with an already half naked Heero who was working on slipping out of his jeans. The green eyed man couldn't help himself, as his eyes raked over the other man's body.

They glanced over Heero's firm abs, then his taught torso, and up each of his well built arms he was lithe, one could almost call him small but as Heero moved the muscles on his chest rippled and Trowa shuddered, knowing from experience the strength behind them. As he continued staring he couldn't help but notice that above all the muscle there were scars, lots and lots of scars, they practically covered the blue eyed mans body.

As Heero's jeans came off pooling around his legs on the floor, Trowa came to his senses and ripped his eyes away from their staring and began undressing himself, fingers wrapping around his waist to lift the sweater up and off his chest. _Why had he been staring at Heero like that?_ he thought.

True, the man was pretty hot even with the scars, actually Trowa rather liked them they showed all the things the other man had been through and that he had lived through it all. And no, Trowa wasn't going to deny it he knew full well that he was gay, working with mercenaries seemed to screw men up a bit, literally.

But still he had never really thought of Heero like that. It had probably been the fact that the man was pretty much emotionless and besides his looks there wasn't too much to like about him. Trowa thought back to the time he had spent recently with the other man and took his words back. Heero may be a bit crazy, suicidal, homicidal, and nearly do anything to complete a mission, including killing anyone no matter who if they got in his way but, he was also honorable in his own way, he never killed anyone that wasn't for a mission or didn't deserve it even if only a little bit (or at least that's what Trowa had seen), he stuck by his friends even if he wouldn't admit it, and well he was a damn good fighter better than anyone Trowa had met so far which was saying something.

So maybe he could say there was quite a bit that attracted him to Heero but, it was probably just that he hadn't had time to think things like that and now that they were going to…be in close contact the thoughts finally came up. But hey who knew.

While he was thinking he reached down and pulled his shoes, and socks off. Then slipped off his shirt and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans pulling them off. He slipped a finger under the elastic waist band of his boxers then stopped and looked up to see if Heero was finished undressing. The sight that met his eyes made him nearly choke on his own tongue.

Heero was standing a little to the side of him by the bed completely naked, and he seemed completely fine with that. His face was set in its usual blank position and he showed no signs of embarrassment what so ever.

Well, he might have not been embarrassed but Trowa sure in hell was. Well, maybe embarrassed wasn't quite the right word for it maybe horny was a better description.

Now he wasn't exactly standing there with a suddenly raging hard on but his boxers were slightly uncomfortable and he really couldn't stop himself from staring.

Heero was very… endowed. Again he had to force himself to look away as he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He was slightly shocked, by Heero definitely, but by himself also he had never been so aroused by just a simple look. It was probably the fact that he hadn't had sex in a long time…and I mean a long time, but what if it wasn't?

A low voice once again brought him out of his thoughts. "Well what are you waiting for?" the gruff voice said.

Looking up the acrobat saw that Heero was no longer standing by the bed but was now lying down in it, his body covered by the sheets placed over him. He also noticed the man's shaking had gotten worse.

"Well of course he's cold you idiot." he thought to himself, "he's lying in a bed completely naked, with only a few blankets to cover himself… alone."

He quickly pulled his boxers down and placed them beside the bed in a pile with the rest of his clothes, then walked over to the opposite side of the bed and slid in beneath the sheets.

A small voice in his head suddenly whispered, _Well, not alone anymore_. He quickly pushed the thought away this was not the time to be thinking like that.

As soon as he settled in the bed he felt it shift as Heero moved getting very…close to him. He turned around to face the other man and came face to face with strikingly deep and dark blue eyes they appeared to be glazed over with what? _Lust_? he thought. Then shook his head definitely not, it was probably just his imagination and the lighting in the room, they hadn't turned on any lights since they had gotten in the cabin and now that the sun had set the moonlight from the open window was the only light, that had to be it.

Taking a deep breath he also moved getting closer to Heero it was his idea after all. Bare skin touched bare skin and Trowa let out a soft shuddering gasp then quickly cut it off. He looked deeply at the blue eyed man to see if he had noticed anything was off, but if he did he didn't say anything about it.

Out of nowhere, he felt thin arms suddenly wrap themselves around his waist and pull him close their chests were touching now and…other parts were nearly.

He gasped again, louder this time and he knew Heero had to have heard that one and he spoke shakily, "Heero what...what are you doing?"

"Creating a buffer." was Heero's grumbled reply.

"Oh..." said Trowa he felt like an idiot, he had thought that Heero had been...been...well it was probably best not to think about it. Pulling his arms out of Heero's grasp he wrapped them around Heero's thin waist and pulled the other man even closer. Carefully he moved his waist away from Heero's as he moved their chests closer it would really be bad if they touched…there…he was already aroused somewhat and it was using all his will power to not let it show because that would definitely be bad really, really bad.

He had no idea how Heero might react to that but all the scenarios he thought of ended in agonizing pain for him.

"It seems to be working." said the blue eyed man suddenly.

"What?" replied Trowa confused.

"Your temperature has already risen and because of the fact that we're so close mine is rising as well." said Heero decisively.

Trowa decided to not tell Heero that his body temperature raising had nothing to do with what the man was thinking.

"I believe my temperature is high enough now to not cause problems so I'm going to rest a bit, you should rest also." said Heero.

Trowa nodded, "Ok." he said.

The blue eyed man shifted again in his arms seeming to get in a more comfortable position before settling down, and it wasn't but a few minutes before the green eyed man heard deep breathing which told him Heero was asleep.

He shifted also trying to get more comfortable himself but considering Heero's proximity he had a feeling he wouldn't be sleeping very well tonight.

Sighing to himself he settled in for a sleepless night. _At least one of them would be rested_. he thought, listening to Heero's deep breathing.

A few minutes past in which Trowa being bored, and needing something to keep his mind off the naked body beside him had started counting the many cracks in the cabin's ceiling, when suddenly Heero moved in his sleep.

The man pressed himself even closer to Trowa and his waist moved pressing itself against Trowa's leaving a very small place between their…well you get the picture.

For a moment Trowa swore he stopped breathing. He thought they were going to touch but…thank god Heero stopped a little bit away. But if he didn't calm himself down soon the already small space between them would be closed. He took deep breaths and tried furiously to think of something else, after a few minutes of that he finally got himself to calm down.

He stared at the ceiling again and realized he had lost his place he sighed, _Guess I'll start over_. he thought he really didn't have anything else to do anyway.

Unfortunately, he was shocked out of his counting as the blue eyed man moved yet again this time pressing himself up against Trowa leaving nearly no space between them. As heated flesh touched Trowa moaned softly then harshly bit his tongue he waited silently for the tell tale signs of waking but they never came it seemed Heero was still very much asleep.

He let out a shuddering breath, then cursed himself softly, he was getting hard and even if Heero was a deep sleeper with **that** pressed up against him he wouldn't stay asleep for long.

He tried to calm himself, tried desperately to think of something else but he failed, miserably. He shut his eyes and prayed to whatever god there was, if their was indeed a god, that Heero would not move again and would continue sleeping just like he was until morning when Trowa could get out of bed and away from him so he could calm himself.

Apparently though god hated him, if he did exist that is cause not but one second after his silent prayer the blue eyed man in his arms moved pressing himself even closer to Trowa leaving no space what so ever between them, and one of his muscled legs moved sliding over the acrobats to lay on top of his legs causing the green eyed mans erection to press flush against Heero's.

Trowa moaned, _If this continued._ he thought. He bit his lip refusing the moan on his lips to be voiced. If this continued he wouldn't be able to stop himself from just ravaging the blue eyed man in his sleep and that would definitely cause problems. At the worst a bloody death for himself and then how was he supposed to finish their mission?

Out of nowhere he felt hard flesh that wasn't his own and he heard a shuddered gasp that was quickly cut off.

_No. _he thought_, it can't be._

"Heero?" he whispered softly. The body next to him went stock still confirming his thoughts.

"Heero I know your awake." he said angrily.

_How long had he been awake? _he thought_, maybe he never even went to sleep?_

Dark blue eyes slid slowly open to meet his own. "About time you figured it out." said Heero a small smirk on his lips.

Trowa let out a strangled choke _The little bastard. _he thought_, he really was awake the whole time. _

"Heero why did you..?" he asked angrily unable to finish the sentence, he didn't know what to say.

"Do what?" questioned the blue eyed man.

"This?" he said grinding his hips into Trowa's hard. The acrobat moaned loudly and he thought he heard a small moan come from Heero's lips as well.

"Well that should be rather obvious shouldn't it?" said Heero, not allowing Trowa to speak by grinding his hips again forcing another low moan out of the acrobat's lips. "But since you asked I'll tell you."

The blue eyed man moved slipping his head beside Trowa's his lips hovering over the green eyed mans ear, his breath ghosted over it and Trowa shuddered. He ground his hips again harder this time. "I want you Barton." he said huskily sending shivers down Trowa's spine.

Heero pulled his head away to look at Trowa, when he suddenly laughed. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep this." he said punctuating the word with a thrust of his hips pressing his now completely hard erection into Trowa's causing both men to moan loudly. "Under control? Just seeing you strip made me nearly lose it."

Heero was panting now and as he caught his breath Trowa took advantage of the opening and spoke.

"Heero." he whispered softly then stopped, he had no idea what to say. All night he had been trying to keep himself from ravaging the blue eyed man and now he found out that Heero had wanted to do the same. Jeez, why the hell had he tortured him like that why not just come out with it?

"Why didn't you just say something instead of doing…all that?" he asked.

Heero's eyes went wide before he turned his head away, but considering their position he couldn't move very far and Trowa saw the blush appear on his cheeks.

"I…I had to see if you wanted it too." he whispered softly. Then turning back towards the green eyed man a smirk on his lips he unraveled one of his arms from around Trowa's waist and slipped it between the acrobat's legs grasping his cock and squeezing. Trowa let out a choked moan, one of his own hands moving to grab Heero's holding it on top of his erection.

Heero chuckled, "And I do believe you do." he said, "but..." he said softer this time releasing his grasp on Trowa's cock. He turned his head again refusing to meet Trowa's gaze.

"I still want to ask you though. Do you…do you want it?" he whispered.

Trowa stayed quiet a moment thinking. _He was worried that I would reject him_. he thought. Still he wished Heero had just said something, things would have been much simpler that way.

He opened his mouth and spoke, "Heero…" he said as a smirk formed its way on his mouth. "Does this feel.." he ground his hips into the blue eyed man's relishing in the moan it brought forth form Heero's lips "like I don't want it?" he said grinding his hips again making both men moan this time.

"Trowa" said Heero shakily.

And that was the last straw for the acrobat after controlling himself all night hearing his name come from Heero's lips in such a needy voice, that was it and he let go finally allowing himself to do whatever the fuck he wanted to.

He growled low in his throat and grabbing Heero he rolled them both so the blue eyed man was lying on his back with Trowa on top of him straddling his waist. The green eyed man grabbed Heero's hands and pulled them both up pinning them above the man's head with one of his hands, the other moved grasping the blue eyed mans chin tilting it down so he was staring straight at Trowa above him.

"You wanna hear something funny Heero?" asked Trowa his smirk widening.

"You said you've been controlling yourself all night. Well guess what? So have I." he said huskily. Heero looked up at him eyes wide in shock.

"It's true Heero." he said "ever since I walked in that door to see you undressing I've been holding myself back." Heero's blue eyes went even wider.

"Ironic huh? Both of us have been holding back when there really was no need. After all we both want this. You really should have just said something, things would have…progressed much faster then. I do think you should be punished for not saying anything and I intend to punish you very thoroughly." he said grinding his hips down into the blue eyed man's.

Heero moaned his eyes sliding down to stay half lidded, as he spoke. "Then…then you should be punished too." he said panting shooting a small glare at the acrobat. "After all you…didn't say anything either."

Trowa laughed "Yes, yes I suppose I should. How about this? I'll let you punish me all you want," he said moving leaning over Heero his face inches from the other mans "after I punish you all I want deal?"

Heero nodded, silently giving his acceptance.

Trowa smiled, "Good." he said smirking, "And now it's my turn to play."

Before he closed the small gap between them, capturing Heero's lips in a searing kiss. He flicked his tongue out running it across Heero's bottom lip asking for entrance, the blue eyed man readily opened his mouth and Trowa plunged his tongue into the wet cavern memorizing every inch of the other man's mouth that he could.

He quickly released Heero's arms and soon felt them wrap around his neck, he then moved his own now free arm placing it bent beside the blue eyed mans head to hold himself up.

Heero's tongue came out then sliding across Trowa's causing both men to moan into the kiss. Heero slid his tongue into Trowa's mouth and they fought for dominance tongues sliding and teeth clashing. Trowa eventually winning before the need for air became too

prevalent and they had to break apart.

They stayed like that a few minutes faces inches apart, breathing hard, staring into each others eyes. Trowa moved his hand then pulling it off Heero's chin and placing it on Heero's bare hip rubbing the sensitive skin there lightly.

It was Heero who broke the silence first "You're...good." he said panting.

Trowa chuckled "Your not so bad yourself love." he said. Heero's face scrunched up a bit at the pet name a small blush painting his cheeks. Trowa noticing his slip blushed as well.

"Pet names already?" questioned the blue eyed man.

"It makes you blush." Trowa replied.

"So?" said Heero confused.

Trowa blushed harder before speaking softly, "You're cute when you blush."

Heero's face turned bright red at the compliment. Pulling a hand off from around Trowa's neck he slid it down caressing the green eyed man's now red face lightly before wrapping it around the acrobat's neck again. "You too." he mumbled out softly visibly embarrassed, before pulling his arms lightly bringing Trowa down for another kiss.

They kissed long and hard and when they finally parted Trowa moved down pressing his lips to Heero's neck kissing and licking his way down to the blue eyed mans collar bone. His lips hovered there a moment sucking hard on the spot before he bit it lightly, ripping a choked scream from Heero's lips.

Fearing he had actually hurt the blue eyed man he pulled his lips away from the man's neck to stare at his face his mouth open to voice an apology. But Heero's face was showing no signs of pain quite the opposite actually, his face was flushed a light red, his eyes half lidded and glazed over in pleasure, his lips parted taking in shaky breaths.

Trowa stared a bit confused before a grin broke out on his face. Moving back down he began sucking lightly on the bite mark he had left, he heard Heero gasp due to his ministrations. Pulling away a little bit his breath ghosting over the red hickey now on Heero's neck Trowa spoke, "Heero are you a masochist?" he asked grinning into the mans neck.

"No." was his shaky reply.

"Hmm." he murmured, placing his lips back on the bite mark he bit down harder than before nearly bringing forth blood.

Heero's arms which were previously around his neck moved up grasping his hair pressing his face down onto the bite mark as another pleasure filled scream tore its way out of Heero's lips.

"You sure?" said the green eyed man biting down yet again this time feeling cool liquid wet his lips, but Heero didn't seem to mind at all as he screamed a third time before speaking.

"Maybe…maybe just a…little bit." he said voice quivering, a blush forming on his cheeks again.

Trowa smirked licking his lips to get rid of the blood before kissing the abused spot softly then moving his way further down. Heero's arms that were holding his hair released him lying idly by the blue eyed man's sides so Trowa could move downward. Reaching one of the blue eyed mans nipples Trowa took it into his mouth rolling it around with his teeth his tongue flicking out to lick it, causing it to harden almost immediately.

The hand that was on Heero's hip moved then grabbing the other nipple and rolling it between his fingers. He nibbled slightly on the nipple in his mouth before biting down, loving the screams it forced out of Heero's normally silent mouth. He switched his mouth and hand then giving the other appendage the same treatment.

As he pulled away Heero groaned and thrust his now painfully hard erection up into Trowa's stomach "Trowa." he whined.

Trowa laughed, "Patience love, your being punished." he said teasingly kissing his way further down the blue eyed man's chest the arm beside Heero's head moving to place itself besides the mans stomach holding him up.

Reaching Heero's belly button he flicked his tongue into it once before moving down again coming face to face with Heero's erection, breathing on it softly he heard Heero gasp, before feeling the bed shift.

Looking up he saw Heero had moved propping himself up on his elbows to stare down at Trowa, the blue eyed man also shifted his legs spreading them wider for the acrobat. Heero blushed lightly as he moved but didn't speak he simply stared down at Trowa waiting.

The green eyed man not one to procrastinate looked back down at the thing at hand and taking a deep breath shot a quick smirk at Heero before swallowing the man whole.

Heero let out a strangled cry one of his hands moving to grasp Trowa's hair as the green eyed man began to move, his head bobbing up and down as he sucked, his tongue swirling around Heero's cock, his teeth scraping lightly against it bringing the blue eyed man quickly to the edge.

Soon, Trowa felt Heero's erection throb inside his mouth and he knew the man was close, smirking he slid his mouth off the blue eyed man giving the head a light kiss before pulling completely off. Heero's hand on his hair yanked him up to stare into aggravated blue eyes.

"Why…why did you…stop?" said the blue eyed man, whimpering.

Trowa chuckled "This is your punishment, and besides do you have lube?" he questioned.

Heero shook is head in answer.

"Neither do I." said the green eyed man, he hadn't thought he'd need any on this mission.

Heero suddenly sat up moving away slightly before sliding off the bed to stand beside it on shaky legs as he spoke, "but…but I have some lotion which will do..." he said as he forced his legs to stop shaking then turned to walk out of the room.

He hadn't even taken a step when he spun back around smirking, and placing one of his hands beside Trowa's head he leaned in close to the acrobat his other hand moving to grasp Trowa's cock lightly pulling a low moan from the green eyed man.

"And Trowa" he said softly, "don't you do anything while I'm gone. I want you to come deep inside me." He gave Trowa's erection a squeeze making him moan again. "And I know you want to too so just wait for me." he said before quickly releasing the green eyed man and pulling himself off the bed. As he reached the door to the bedroom he looked over his shoulder still smirking and said, "It's time for your punishment now." before walking out of the room.

Trowa felt a shiver go down his spine at the blue eyed man's words then suddenly a strange thought came to mind that made him laugh. Heero had just walked out of here completely naked. _Guess he's not cold anymore._ he thought chuckling.

Heero reappeared at that moment holding a small bottle.

"What's so funny?" asked the blue eyed man as he walked over to the bed.

Once Heero was standing beside the bed Trowa spoke. "I don't think either of us is cold anymore." he said laughing again and this time Heero joined in his laughter.

"No, I don't think so." said Heero a smile on his lips still laughing softly.

Trowa stared up at the blue eyed man for awhile thinking., "Your gorgeous when you smile you should do it more often." he whispered softly.

Heero blushed his face turning quite red at the compliment but the blush vanished as Trowa reached a hand up to touch his face. The blue eyed man took a step back so Trowa couldn't reach him as he spoke shaking a finger at the acrobat like he was a naughty child.

"No touching." he said sternly then getting closer, "this is your punishment." he whispered before crawling up onto the bed to sit in front of Trowa.

Trowa pulled himself up to sit also, staring at Heero. The blue eyed man scooted backwards to rest his back against the bed's headboard, then spread his legs wide bending them up at the knees. Grabbing the lotion bottle he poured some into his right hand wetting his fingers before closing it and setting it on the small bedside table on his left.

Looking at Trowa deeply he spoke, "Absolutely no touching." he said voice firm, "neither yourself nor me, not unless I say so."

Trowa nodded, accepting the command.

"Now just sit back and watch." said Heero lustily as he slid his fingers between his legs searching for a small opening finding it he rubbed his fingers over it letting a small moan escape from his lips.His eyes slid shut as he pushed a finger inside of himself pulling it in and out stretching the tight muscles.

Trowa gasped lightly as he watched the arousing display in front of him, his hand strayed down to grab himself when he remembered Heero's words and he stilled himself. "Punishment indeed!" he thought as he got harder by the second.

Heero continued the show slipping a second finger inside himself, and making scissoring motions with it as he moaned softly.

Trowa shivered at the sight, he was painfully hard how and he couldn't do anything about it! He whimpered slightly "Heero." he whispered shakily.

The blue eyed man opened his eyes at his name and stared at the acrobat. Smirking he pulled his fingers out from inside himself with a low moan. Moving he got down on all fours and sensually crawled over to the green eyed man. Placing his hands on Trowa's chest he pushed the acrobat onto his back before crawling on top of him kneeling right over his cock.

Trowa moved his arms to grab Heero's waist but was stopped by the blue eyed man's harsh voice, "Stop!" he said nearly shouting, glaring down at Trowa. Then moving down he placed his face inches away from the green eyed mans, "I said absolutely no touching!" he growled out.

Trowa stilled himself dropping his arms limply by his sides.

"Good boy." said Heero softer now a grin on his face, as he pulled himself back up. Using one of his arms he reached around himself and between his kneeling legs to grab Trowa's cock in a tight grip, making the acrobat moan finally he was being touched!

"Now just lay back.." said Heero as he positioned himself "and enjoy!" he finished as he brutally thrust his hips down taking Trowa into himself completely.

Both men shouted in pleasure as a rush of new sensations flooded their senses. Heero stilled his hips groaning in a mixture of pain and pleasure, he hadn't stretched himself all the way and he was feeling that now.

The blue eyed man's groan brought Trowa out of his haze, Heero was so tight! God! It felt so good to be inside him! If only…if only Heero would let him touch him it would be perfect! Hearing the groan though, stopped these thoughts Heero was in pain, it wasn't worth it if the blue eyed man wasn't enjoying it as well.

Looking up into Heero's closed eyes, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as the blue eyed man suddenly pulled his hips up off the acrobat before violently thrusting them down ripping a scream from both their lips.

Feeling the man's hips move again Trowa quickly spoke. "Heero! Stop!" he shouted.

Hips still raised, startled blue eyes snapped open. "Wha…What?" questioned Heero confused.

"Stop…" gasped out the green eyed man worry clearly etched into his voice. "you're…you're hurting yourself."

Trowa didn't get the response he thought he would though. A low laugh met his ears and it was his turn to stare confused at the other man.

Heero still laughing slightly spoke "You forget…" he said lifting his hips higher, "I like a little pain with my pleasure." he growled out slamming his hips down forcing a shout out of his lips.

Trowa moaned low as Heero continued moving picking up the pace, thrusting himself up then down faster and harder. Trowa wanted to move so bad. He wanted to just slam Heero down onto the bed and fuck him so hard he'd be feeling him for weeks.

The blue eyed man picked up the pace again as one of his hands grabbed himself pumping.

Trowa lost it then seeing Heero riding him, grasping himself, eyes shut and screaming in ecstasy. "Fuck the punishment!" was his last thought, before he pulled himself up grabbing Heero and slammed the blue eyed man down onto the bed lifting his legs over his shoulders as he pounded into his lover.

Heero had no time to talk back as the green eyed man began angling his thrusts hitting that spot deep inside of him making all reasonable thoughts leave him as he screamed seeing stars.

They both were quickly brought to the edge, and Trowa feeling that familiar warmth pool in his stomach wrapped one of his arms around Heero's waist to grasp him pumping the blue eyed man in time to his thrusts.

It was Heero who came first spilling himself into the acrobat's hand as he shouted Trowa's name. The green eyed man came soon after, Heero's clenching muscles pushing him over the edge to spill himself deep inside his lover screaming Heero's name.

Shuddering he collapsed on top of the blue eyed man as they both rode out the waves of pleasure. As soon as Trowa could think again he gently slid himself out of Heero hissing as the cold air rushed over his softened flesh. Looking down he winced as he saw a thin tendril of blood drip out of the blue eyed man.

"Heero..." he said softly.

Blue eyes opened to look at him and with a smile gracing Heero's face the man spoke, "What?" he said a tad tiredly.

"Your bleeding." said Trowa even softer his tone apologetic.

Heero just stared at him his eyes sliding half shut "It's to be expected I didn't prepare myself all the way and…" smirking up at the green eyed man, "your rather strong." he finished. Wrapping his arms around the acrobat's neck to pull him into a deep kiss. As they broke away he whispered, "Besides you know I like it hard, rough, and just a little bit painful."

Trowa smiled down at the blue eyed man kissing him tenderly on the forehead, before rolling to lie next to Heero, putting his arms around the man's waist to hold him close. "I do indeed my little masochist love." he said.

Heero rested his head against Trowa's chest then and as their breathing stabilized and their minds and bodies calmed down Trowa couldn't help but ask. "Heero." he said softly.

Said man grunted tiredly, "What?"

"What do we call this?" said the green eyed man even softer. Heero opened his eyes and stared up at him and as green met blue he spoke, "For now how bout we just call it generating heat."

Trowa chuckled softly, "Yeah ok." he said. That would do. For now at least. And that was the last thought he had as he drifted off to sleep his new lover sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! Review please, even if you thought it was crap tell me all about it, I can't make it any better if I don't know what's wrong.


End file.
